


You gave me your umbrella, I gave you my heart

by Krispo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, Marinette is an affectionate drunk, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispo/pseuds/Krispo
Summary: It's Marinette's birthday and she gets a little (a lot) drunk.  Adrien is nominated to walk her home after the party, and discovers some secrets along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first every fanfic! Please be kind:) but id love some feedback!

“He’s not coming is he?”

“Sorry dudette” Nino winced “ His photoshoot ran over time, he’s still going to try and get here after though, but its not looking good” Marinette sighed. She had hoped that Adrien would be able to come to her 19th birthday party, all of her other friends and former class mate’s had come out to the club and everyone was having a good time. She looked out over all her friends at the club, some dancing and laughing, others hanging out at their reserved tables drinking and joking around. She straightened her back, squared her shoulders and thought ‘screw it, Im done waiting around for him to get here so I can have fun’ 

“Hey, Kim!” She called over to the next table over the loud music. Kim stood and turned towards her   
“I changed my mind, hand over those shots!” a look of pure excitement grew over Kim’s face as he pumped his fist into the air “yes!” He cheered “drunk Marinette is so much fun”

“Are you sure about this girl?” Alya questioned with a worried look “Don’t go too far, alright?” she warned her pointedly. At that moment Kim arrived to Marinette’s side and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards his table, while looking over his shoulder back at Alya and Nino grinning “she’s in good hands, don’t worry” he winked. 

\--

Two hours later found a very tired Adrien Agreste pull himself into the crowded night club searching over heads to find his friends. Finally he spotted Nino and Alya sitting at a table along the side near the dance floor, and fought his way through the crowd over to them. 

“Hey! Bro, you finally made it” Adrien and Nino shared a fist bump and he slumped down into his seat and gratefully accepted the drink that Alya handed over to him.

 

“Looks like you could use a few more of those” Alya laughed

“No no, only one for me. I have to work again tomorrow morning. I can’t stay long, I just wanted to come say Happy Birthday to Marinette” he glanced around at the several tables where he was expecting to see Marinette among his friends “Where is the birthday girl anyway?” 

Alya smirked and pointed towards the dance floor where a very lively Marinette was dancing in the middle of a group of strangers. Adrien’s jaw dropped when he looked at her. Her face was split into a wide smile and she was laughing as she jumped and danced with the people around her. Her dress, that she clearly designed and made herself, was deep red, high collared in the front and the back was cut out low down to her low back. The skirt was short, and everything was far tighter than he was used to seeing on her. He blushed despite himself (a fact that did not go unnoticed by Alya and Nino) he had always known that Marinette was beautiful, he wasn’t blind, but he had never seen her look so ….. Sexy …. She was carefree and confident and he found himself unable to look away from her. He scolded himself for oogling his friend and cleared his throat, shook his head. Downing the rest of his drink he stood up to go over and say happy birthday to Marinette. That was good manners, right? Right. He picked his way through the crowd over towards the dance floor and coming up behind Marinette he carefully put his hands over her eyes and leaned towards her ears.

“Happy birthday Mari”

She spun around and looked up into his face. If Adrien thought her smile was bright before, it was nothing compared to the smile that light up her face when she saw him. It was infectious and he smiled brightly back at her, unable to contain his laugh.

“Adrien!” she squealed, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck. Adrien barely had a moment to catch her to save them both from falling over.  
“I thought you couldn’t come! I’m so happy you are here!” she squeezed him and set her feet back on the ground but didn’t take her arms from around him as she turned to where Kim was still dancing nearby.

“Look Kim!” Marinette yelled “Adrien is here!” and then she was hugging him again and laughing and looking up at him from the hug. Kim came over laughing and clapped Adrien on the shoulder before pulling Marinette’s arms off from their vice grip on his torso.

“Hey Adrien, sorry, she’s a bit affectionate when shes drunk” Kim laughed. Marinette pouted up at Kim and crossed her arms in a huff. “I am not drunk, Kim” he raised an eye brow at her “you’ve been taking shots for two hours straight, short stack” he laughed while ruffling her hair. 

“Hey Adrien, now that you are here can you keep an eye on her?. Don’t let her drink anymore alright” and Kim was off. Marinette was right back to dancing and was pulling on Adriens hands deeper into the dance floor. He couldn’t help but be drawn in by her smile and laugh as she danced around him. He danced with her for a few songs before glancing at his watch and grimacing at how late it was. He pulled her back to the tables where their friends were and sat her down in a chair handing her a drink of water.   
“Sorry I can’t stay Marinette, I have an early morning meeting and its getting pretty late. I wanted to come and see you on your birthday though” 

“Thats ok sunshine” Alya smirked “looks like our birthday girl needs to go home anyway. She over did it” She then smiled and got that calculating look in her eyes that was known to cast fear into the hearts of all who saw it.

“Why don’t you bring her home Mr Big Shot?” Alya shoved Adriens shoulder playfully “I don’t think she should walk by herself”

20 minutes later found Adrien walking home a very drunk Marinette

They walked down the block together hand in hand, mostly to keep her from stumbling into the street but he couldn’t deny that she was adorable and he liked holding her hand. She was humming the music from the club to herself and half dance half skipping beside him. His face was starting to hurt from smiling so much and her antics. She suddenly turned to him and gushed.

“I’m so glad you came tonight Adrien, I was so sad when you weren’t coming, and then you came and I was so happy! And you look so good, you always look so good, you are far too pretty, you know that?” she poked him in the chest as she rambled on.

“ Is that so” he smirked   
” yes, you are the most gorgeous person i know, it’s not fair” he laughed again wondering if she actually meant all of this or if she would even remember in the morning. He verbal onslaught continued.

“Can i tell you a secret?” she whispered far too loudly to be considered a whisper.  
”I have been in love with you since we were 14 years old. That day in the rain, you gave me your umbrella and i gave you my heart. Not a very fair trade, i guess” she mumbled that last bit and Adriens eyes widened in shock. That didn’t sound like the alcohol talking. He almost felt bad that she was telling him all this, like it was a secret he shouldn’t be hearing, he was sure she was only telling him this because she was drunk. Before he could respond she rambled on almost unaware of his presence.

“I don’t think you like me back though, so I’ve tried really hard to get over you … but i just can’t” by this time her voice was growing higher in pitch and her eyes were starting to get teary, she had stopped walking and was clinging on to his hand and looking up at him with pleading in her eyes. 

“How do I get over you? How” he continued to pull her down the sidewalk gently. They were almost to her place at this point.

“Hey mari, how about we talk about this when you are sober hmm?” she shook her head forcefully 

“nope, i’ve tried that too. Drunk marinette is much braver than sober marinette” he smiled and chuckled again coaxing her towards the side door of the bakery.   
“ do you want me to call your parents down to help you up to your room?” she shook her head again  
“no no, they get up early for the bakery, i’ll be ok by myself” he looked at her with a disbeleiving stare and raised an eyebrow at her 

“marinette you barely made it here without falling. Why don’t I bring you upstairs ok?” she pouted again and Adrien was sure it was the most adorable thing ever  
“I’ll be fine, I’m a big girl, I can walk up a flight of stairs” she fumbled with her keys trying to get the door open. 

Adrien leaned against the side of the building watching her with amusement at her failed attempts to get the key into the door before he sighed and took the key from her hand and opened the door for her before stepping inside and guiding her through the door and locking it behind her. 

She tripped on the very first stair and would have fallen face first if Adrien hadn’t caught her around the waist. He pulled her up in to his arms bridal style and started up the stairs

“this will be faster and easier on both of us” he whispered with a smile. He looked down at her and saw that she had her eyes closed and was leaning on his chest with a smile on her face.   
“You smell just like chat noir” she mumbled, Adrien stopped climbing the stairs and looked down at her again. Her eyes hadn’t opened and she made no move to comment further. Adrien saw plagg peek up at him from his jacket pocket and shrug his shoulders. He slowly started back up the stairs trying to go as quietly as he could so as not to disturb Tom and Sabine.   
“You are always taking care of me, Kitty” she whispered again “I know you love me, but we cant be together” all of a sudden she gasped and her eyes flew open to look at Adrien 

“Adrien! I can’t tell you how I feel about you! If we get together, chat noir will be so sad!” She closed her eyes again. Adrien had no idea how to process this at all. None of what she was saying made any sense and he was too tired to try and figure it out so he kept on climbing the stairs deciding not to say anything and see if she said anything else. 

“Two gorgeous blond boys … how am I supposed to resist either of them? …. Adrien and his smile and how nice he is to everyone and Chat noir how he is always saving me all the time and his stupid sexy butt in that suit” Adrien snorted at that comment, secretly vowing to himself never to let her live down this conversation. 

By this time he had gotten marinette all the way up into her room and laid her on her chaise, he pulled the shoes off her feet and laid a blanket over top of her. She hadn’t yet opened her eyes but she was still muttering things about Chat noir and Adrien both being wonderful and having to choose between them. Adrien had no idea she felt this way about him, in either of his alter egos but was surprised to hear that she was under the impression that chat noir was in love with her. He couldn’t imagine where she had gotten that idea from.   
He knelt down beside her bed and brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her softly on the forehead. 

 

“Alright princess, i think we need to have a talk some other time when you can think straight” he stood quietly and headed towards the door but not before he heard her whisper again

“I love you chat noir, you are my best friend, I can’t do any of this without you. but I love him too … I just can’t get over him” after that her mumbling had come to a stop and she fell asleep. Adrien stood by her bedroom door in shock, not the first time tonight. His heart was pounding and his brain was desperately trying to put something together that it couldn’t accept.   
Plagg nudged him from inside his shirt and told him to get home. He nodded his head and headed back outside. He wasn’t quite sure how he made it home, but no sooner than he walked into his room, he collapsed on his bed and fell into a fitful sleep. Dreaming of girls with Blue-bell eyes, black hair and adorable pouts.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette woke up and was instantly reminded of why she hated getting drunk. 

She. Felt. Like. Crap.

She slowly pulled the blanket away from her head and squeezed her eyes against the light from the sun coming in her windows. She could hear Tikki near by chewing on a cookie and she slowly opened her eyes to look at the little kwami. 

What she saw was Tikki’s unimpressed face floating very near Marinette’s head, staring at her with one raised eyebrow.

“He-hey Tikki” Marinette said timidly. Knowing full well that that look on her kwamis face could only mean she was in for a scolding.

“Oh! Good morning Marinette” Tikki said while inspecting the non-existent nails on her hands “how are you feeling? Did you get enough sleep?” 

“I feel like death Tikki ….. And for some reason, I get the feeling that you are glad” 

“Did you have a good time last night? Why don’t you tell me what you remember, and see if you can figure out why I’m upset”

“Ugh, Tikki. I’m sorry ok? I didn’t mean to drink that much, I won’t do it again”

“Keep going, you’re getting warmer”

“To be honest Tikki I don’t really remember much after I had those shots with Kim …. I remember dancing with Kim and Odine …. I remember being sad that Adrien didn’t come, so I got another drink ……. And ….. OHMYGOSH! - tikki! ….. Adrien did come!. And I was so drunk!” Marinette whined and covered her face with her hands “Did I do something embarrassing?” 

“Keep going, you’re getting warmer”

“ok ok ok ok. Adrien was there” she started slowly “we danced …. Alya made him take me home …. I remember holding his hand on the way here …. “ 

Marinette sat up far too quickly for the hungover state that she was in, but there was shock and horror all over her face and she pulled at her hair with her hands, hiding her face in her knees.

“I told him I was in love with him Tikki!! No! I can’t believe I did that! Please never let me drink again! I don’t remember what he said though. What happened after that? I …. I can’t remember anything after getting inside the door!” Marinette wailed.

“Marinette, do you really think I would be mad at you for telling Adrien how you feel? Come on, give me a little credit. Do you really not remember what you said to him once you were inside the house?” 

“No … no …. The last thing i remember is him opening the door for me to get inside. I don’t even remember how I got upstairs into my room!” 

Tikki sighed. She really ought to be glad that the one person Marinette decided to drunkenly reveal herself to happened to be her partner and not some random civilian. But now that she knew a drunk Marinette had absolutely no filter, she had to make sure Marinette never drank that much again. Tikki also knew that Adrien wasn’t oblivious enough to misunderstand what he heard last night and she knew he would want to talk to Marinette about it. Tikki had to prepare Marinette for what was coming. Tikki looked at her chosens face and how distressed she was. This wasn’t going to be easy on Marinette, tikki knew, she just hoped Plagg would help Adrien approach this the right way …. She hoped, but wasn’t holding her breath.

\------

“Would you stop it? I can hear you thinking from way over here” Plagg threw a paper ball at the back of Adriens head from across the office.

“Ow, Plagg stop it. I can leave the office early if I can get these papers over to Natalie by noon. Let me work in peace for one please?” Adrien grumbled. Truth be told, Adrien really should have had the papers sorted out over and hour ago but he just couldn’t concentrate this morning.   
He couldn’t stop analyzing and re analyzing everything that Marinette had been mumbling last night. It was like half of his brain was trying to put together a puzzle but the other half was mixing the pieces up before the puzzle was finished.   
The revelation that Marinette had been in love with him for the last 5 years had come with a bit of a shock to say the least. He had always thought she was amazing, and he had noticed that she never really dated anyone else very seriously through school but he had no idea it was because she loved him. He couldn’t pass that off as drunken ramblings either, he remembered that day with the umbrella and a bunch of other small memories that made much more sense in the context of her crush … like the pictures of him on her wall, the constant blushing around him, the stammering when they were younger. He passed it all off back then, but now it made much more sense and he felt like an idiot for not recognizing her crush earlier. 

The rest of the revelations though were hurting his brain the longer he thought about it. He dropped his head into his hands and groaned. 

“Ugh, kid, fine …. Talk to me. But I need more cheese to deal with this much whine” 

“I know you can’t tell me who Ladybug is …”

“Nope”

“But why would Marinette say that? I mean, she can’t be ladybug can she?? Why did she think that Chat Noir is in love with her and would be sad if she was with Adrien? And why did she say Chat noir was her best friend? I mean chat noirs best friend IS Ladybug so that makes sense, but she said she loved chat noir and Ladybug has NEVER had any feelings for chat noir. It could have just been the alcohol talking right? I mean that’s a pretty big thing to make up if it isn’t her, and it’s not like Marinette to lie like that, but if she is ladybug then that means she’s been right in front of me the whole time and I didnt see her!”

Plagg watched Adrien’s ramblings with as much patience as he could muster. He really enjoyed chaos more than the average guy, and in the past all the confusion with identities was a great source of entertainment for him. But there really was no way to salvage the secret identities at this point. He knew Tikki was probably filling in Marinette with everything that happened, so she would be expecting them to come and talk about it soon. Emotions weren’t Plaggs favourite topic of conversation but the delicious bakery food was very tempting and since the kids had finished school Adrien hadn’t visited the Dupain-Cheng bakery as often. Plagg missed those cheese tarts so he gave in and decided to give Adrien a push in the right direction.

Plagg put up his tiny paws “ok, enough rambling kid. Why don’t you just go over there and talk to pig tails about it if it’s bothering you so much?” 

“But what if she doesn’t remember anything she said about me being chat noir? And what if she does? Do I tell her that I am chat noir? Or what if she doesn’t want to talk about that at all, what if she only wants to talk about her feeling for me. I don’t want to hurt her feelings, I’m in love with Ladybug.. But what if she is ladybug? Then that means, I’m in love with Marinette (plagg didn’t miss the blush on his face, and he barely contained his eye roll) how do I just go over there to talk to her about this … Plagg help me!!” 

“Ew gross kid. This is why I stick with cheese, ok? No complications, just delicious flavour. You want a reason to talk to her? Bring her some cheese. That’s reason enough” 

\------

Later on that afternoon Marinette was freshly showered, her hair down, wearing a soft t-shirt and pink shorts laying on a blanket in the park near her house. She was sketching to try and keep her mind off of the worry about everything Tikki had told her about last night. Not only had she told Adrien she had been in love with him for the past 5 years, but she also dropped some very serious hints about her being ladybug. She really hoped Adrien would pass it off as drunken nonsense but she was too scared to try and call him about it, hoping he would believe she forgot about it all then let it blow over. Her hopes for that broke however when she got a text from Adrien.

A - Hey there birthday girl! How are you feeling today?

M- this morning was pretty rough tbh, but im ok now  
M-thanks for bringing me home last night by the way

A-no problem Mari  
A-hey I didn’t give you your gift last night, can I drop it off this afternoon, where are you right now?

Marinette started panicking. Right now? She didn’t think she could face him so soon after last night.

M-I’m in the park beside my house right now  
M-you don’t have to come over here today though.lol. It can wait until next time

A-it’s no trouble, im at the bakery right now, I’ll see you in a sec

“GAH Tikki!!!!” Marinette screeched “quick, hide in my bag, Adrien is on his way over here right now!”

“Calm down marinette, we talked about this already. Adrien is your friend, he is not going to hate you because he found out about your crush, he is not going to make fun of you for anything embarrassing you did last night. I told you he wasn’t upset last night, he cares about you and he will still care about you. He’s bringing you a present! See! He wouldn’t do that if he didn’t want to see you again” Tikki soothed. “And if he picked up on those ladybug hints, we will deal with it, but you panicking is not going to help anything ok, so take a deep breath alright?” 

“Ok, you’re right tikki. I need to breath, just breath, just breath” Marinette closed her eyes and took a few long deep breaths to calm her racing heart. After a few minutes she heard Adrien call out to her as he jogged up to where she was sitting in the shade under a tree, behind some gardens.

“This is a cool little part of the park that I’ve never seen before, you’re all hidden back here, its nice!” he smiled at her as he sat down on the blanket handing her a small bright pink box.

“Adrien, you didn’t have to get me a gift. I told you not to” Marinette failed to keep the blush off her face and mentally scolded herself. (Get it together dupain-cheng, it’s just a birthday present)

“I know, and it’s not much, but I think you’ll like it. Open it!”

Marinette carefully unwrapped the small box and pulled out a lanyard with several passes attached to it. The letters ‘VIP’ apparently obvious on one of them, Gabriel Agreste’s fashion label icon on another. She immediately dropped both the box and the pass onto the blanket and squealed, covering her mouth with her hands and looked at Adrien with the widest eyes he had ever seen. He smiled and laughed at her reaction, very please that she obviously liked it.

“Adrien Agreste! Are those VIP tickets to your Dad’s fashion show?”

“Nope”

She slowly lowered her hands, tilted her head and looked at him in confusion.

“Its for Paris fashion week”

Adrien was not prepared for the pitch or the volume at which marinette screamed before tackling him to the ground in a hug that he was sure was going to cut off his air supply. He laughed and patted her back to let him up

“Ohmygosh I’m so sorry I just tackled you into the ground and you are in a suit… and ohmygosh I can’t believe you got me tickets to this! VIP tickets! How?! Why?! How!? I just …. This is too much …. What is going on?” her hands flailing wildly around. 

“Relax mari, it’s not a big deal, I got them from my Dad. He’s been bringing me more and more into the business and he wants me to attend as a representative of his fashion house. I don’t even have to do anything, just go and be seen there and I thought you would enjoy being there much more than I would … so what do you say?”

“This is amazing, thank-you so much Adrien. I’m so excited!” She reached over and gave him a much more controlled hug this time. She sat back down and smiled at him. They passed a few moments just smiling at eachother, each waiting for the other to say something first about the elephant in the room.

“So ….”

“So ….”

They both laughed. Adrien scratched the back of his neck. ‘(It’s the moment of truth Agreste, just ask her, no big deal, man up)’ Marinette beat him to it though.

“Thanks again for getting me home last night Adrien, I hope it wasn’t too much trouble. I don’t quite remember everything from last night, but I seem to remember invading your personal space quite a bit more than I should have ….. And saying some things …..“ she trailed off, hoping he would fill in what he heard so she didn’t give even more away than she already had.

“It was no trouble getting you home, don’t worry about that. Walking down the street holding hands with a beautiful woman isn’t the worst way to spend a night” he winked at her before continuing “you may have mentioned somethings about a stolen umbrella”

Marinette laughed “yeah I guess I didn’t ever return that did I?” 

“No you didn’t….. But it’s fair since I guess I still have your heart? …. I mean, do i? I wasn’t sure if you were serious …. or …. Just joking or … maybe you used to…… but not anymore … um ….I'm not really sure what I’m trying to say …. This all sounded a lot better in my head on the way over here …..”

Marinette was took a deep breath to steady her nerves (‘ok marinette you can do this … he didn’t say anything about ladybug or chat noir … he just wants to know about your feelings …. 5 years in the making, we can do this)’ and just as she was about to answer his question he kept on going with his ramblings 

“........ because you were also saying things about chat noir, ….and how I smell like him,... and how he would be sad if we were together?.... and how he was your best friend and he is in love with you …..and all of that would only really make sense if you were Ladybug ….. But secret identities are a thing …. And you can’t just tell me that obviously because that would be dangerous ….. And I can’t just tell you who I am without being sure … and I “ Adrien clamped his mouth shut after that last comment, he was trying so hard not to give himself away during all those ramblings but one look at Marinette’s face told him he had failed. She had heard that last comment for exactly what it was

“You can’t just tell me what? Adrien. What can’t you tell me without being sure?” That steely determined look in her eye was the proverbial nail in the coffin for Adriens internal struggle. If he wasn’t 100% sure that she was ladybug before, he was sure now. He knew that look anywhere.

Inside Marinette’s head there were alarm bells going off. Why else would he be freaking out about what she said about chat noir last night and why else would he be worried about telling her something in return until he was sure. If Chat noir was Adrien Agreste she felt like her brain was going to implode. 5 years worth of memories ran themselves through her mind at once and suddenly it all made so much sense. It couldn’t be anyone other than Adrien right now. 

They stared at each other. Each knowing. Each knowing that other person knew too. Each knowing that the other person knew that they knew. But each being unwilling to be the first to say anything. Just staring. Until Adrien smirked a very chat noir like smirk and Marinette narrowed her eyes at him.

“So, m’lady, about my sexy butt in the skin tight suit …”

Marinette scoffed “ I did not say that”

“Oh, but you did. I remember very clearly.” he started inching his way closer and closer to her “to think after all these years you have secretly been fantasising about me”

“Fantasising!? No one here is fantasising …. And Adrien Agreste, you wipe chat noirs smile off your beautiful innocent face right this instant” 

“Oh I’m beautiful and innocent now am I?” He was nose to nose with her now but she wasnt backing down like she would have if it was just Adrien. Because this was now also chat noir, and ladybug had power over chat noir in the same way Adrien had power over Marinette.

“Speaking of beautiful, kitten” marinette whispered “I seem to remember a certain blonde model staring at me in that dress last night. Alya told me you looked awfully hungry” She poked him softly on the nose and Adrien blushed, Marinette smirked. Two could play this game indeed. 

They were back to staring at eachother again, nose to nose, daring each other to make the first move. It was impossible to tell who flinched first but suddenly their lips crashed together, his hands had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap and she had her hands tangled in his hair. They pulled back breathless after a few moments and put their foreheads together, breathing heavily.

“ we still have a lot to talk about” marinette whispered

“Yeah we do … but right now I have the rest of the day off and there’s nowhere I’d rather be than right here with you” 

Marinette let out a breathless little giggle and hugged him tightly around the neck

“I’m so glad its you kitty”

“Oh you have no idea princess, this is honestly the best day of my life”

They stayed in their embrace for a few minutes before Adrien pulled back to look Marinette in the eyes.

“Well, we have a 5 year old debt to settle, don’t we?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I seem to recall a pouty birthday girl telling me a sad tale about trading her heart for an umbrella all those years ago” Marinette smiled and blushed and Adrien was determined to get as many blushes out of her as possible “ I happen to agree that that wasn’t a very fair trade at all, so I propose a new trade”

“Oh, do you? And what might that be hmm?”

“I, Adrien Agreste will trade you, Marinette Dupian-Cheng, my heart in exchange for the low low price of one kiss”

Marinette laughed “one kiss? Is that all?”

“Ok, maybe two kisses. Final offer” he smiled up at her and hugged her a little closer to his chest. She giggled again and slid all the way into his lap until their torsos were lined up.

“I think I can manage that” 

It was more than two kisses. 

\----end-----

 

** bonus*

Tikki and Plagg sat under a nearby bush watching everything unfold while munching on their cookies and cheese.

“Well this isn’t the most entertaining reveal we’ve ever had”

“Oh shush plagg, they’re sweet and you know it”

“No comment” 

“ I see you watching them with fondness in your eyes you old softy” TIkki scratched Plagg right behind the ear and Plagg immediately started purring and leaned into her touch. TIkki giggled. 

“They’ll be ok won’t they, Plagg?” TIkki asked quietly

“They’ll be just fine sugar cube. Just fine” 

 

 

** second bonus ** 

Alya and Nino walked into the bakery hand in hand waving at Sabine and Tom

“Is Marinette still upstairs, Sabine?”

“No sweetie, she went to the park a few hours ago. She should have been home a while ago, why don’t you go over and find her for me? She isn’t answering my texts”

“Sure thing Sabine!”

They wandered around the park for a few minutes but couldn’t immediately spot Marinette anywhere. As they walked past a row of flower bushes they heard some giggling coming from behind and as they walked around the corner of the garden Alya screamed and Nino’s jaw dropped open.

What they saw was Adrien and Marinette tangled together on the blanket with their clothes in disarray, hair messy and lips swollen, looking just as shocked as Alya and Nino felt.

“We told you to walk her home last night bro, not make it to home base”

Adrien snorted and Alya smacked Nino over the arm with the back of her hand.

“Our OTP is finally together and you make jokes about home base. Come on Nino!”

“Wait, wait. WE are your OTP??” Adrien asked them, then turning to Marinette “Did everyone know about your crush except me?” 

Everyone laughed and Alya whipped out her phone a grabbed a picture of the two of them tangled together.

“Alya” Marinette groaned “please don’t do what I think you are doing” 

“oh , this is happening Dupain-Cheng” Alya said with a laugh “This is the best day ever! The only thing that could make this better would be if LadyBug and ChatNoir finally got together. Those two are just as infuriating as you two are” Adrien snorted and Marinette jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. 

“Come on Alya, let’s leave these two alone shall we?” Nino gently took his girlfriend’s hand and pulled her away from their friends

“Ugh, fine! But we will have words later Marinette” 

As they got further away Nino leaned towards Alya and whispered

“Who do you think told who first?”

“Oh please, drunk Marinette has zero filter. She absolutely told him who she was last night. It’s about time too”

“How long do you think it will take them to tell us? Or should we just tell them that we know who they are?”

“Nah, let’s hang on to that juicy secret for a while longer Nino. See how many comments about their alter egos we can make before they finally break” Alya winked. 

 

The end ** for real this time.****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you so much to everyone who left kudos and comments! It means so much to me! Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
